La Bruja
by Generala
Summary: En Hyrule, corre un rumor, en el bosque vive una mujer. Una bruja.


Me agarra la bruja,

me lleva su casa

me vuelve maceta y una calabaza.

(**_La Bruja, Canción popular, Veracruz, México_**)

**La Bruja**

Desde hacía tiempo un rumor extraño corría en Hyrule, en las profundidades de los bosques de Faron, vivía una mujer. Una bruja.

Gente de las villas cercanas le temían, sin embargo, también la buscaban pues decían que sus poderes eran tan grandes que era capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad.

Las mujeres decían que había vendido su alma a espíritus oscuros a cambio de sus poderes y belleza eterna. También contaban que si los hombres la escuchaban cantar mientras paseaban por el bosque, se perderían para siempre.

Aseguraban que las macetas de su jardín, eran amantes que en el pasado se habían burlado de ella, dándoles la forma de una flor o una planta, como venganza.

Un joven caballero que venía de la capital, nunca creyó los chismes que rondaban el pueblo. Para su opinión, no era más que la histeria local y pura ignorancia.

Una noche envalentonado por unas cuantas copas, decidió que iba a resolver el solo el misterio de la supuesta bruja. El tendero dueño de la pequeña taberna, le advirtió que no entrara a esas horas a los bosques pero no hizo caso. Estaba demasiado embrutecido por el alcohol como para escuchar consejos.

Ebrio y con botella en mano, comenzó su camino, cantando a todo pulmón. Sus gritos de borracho, atrajeron la atención de los bokoblins que de vez en cuando rondaban el lugar; terrible error.

El pobre caballero intentó defenderse, pero su estado le impedía moverse con soltura, apenas si podía ver las siluetas de aquellas criaturas que parecían ondularse en la oscuridad. Uno de aquellos monstruos lo atacó por la espalda, dejándolo aún mas _sonso_ de lo que ya estaba.

Lo único que recordaba antes de perder el conocimiento, era el haber escuchado los gritos de dolor de los bokoblins, un par de botas caminar frente a él y después nada.

Despertó a la siguiente mañana al sentir el malestar de su estómago; se incorporó y aguantó un rato las ganas de vomitar hasta que encontró un balde al lado de la cama.

Notó que la cabeza la llevaba vendada, que había estado acostado en una cama que no era la suya y pensó que tal vez había terminado pasando la noche con la amante de turno; pero tratando de reconocer el lugar, se dio cuenta que no era así.

¿Dónde diantres estaba?

Con la pansa revuelta empezó a explorar la habitación donde se encontraba, era sencilla y pequeña. Había libros apilados en una mesa y un montón de objetos que no alcanzaba a reconocer, sólo había una ventana por la cual alcanzaba a colarse suficiente luz y un espejo colgado a la pared.

Tomó su cubeta de nuevo y devolvió por segunda vez el estómago. Necesitaba comer algo que le asentara las tripas.

Finalmente bajó por las escaleras, no sin antes llevar su balde consigo. Al descender se encontró con una chimenea donde había una olla puesta al fuego y una mesita con cuatro sillas.

Había hierbas colgando en las paredes y otras colocadas en frascos descansando en los estantes del lugar. Cada una con su etiqueta.

–Buen día.

Casi deja caer la cubeta que llevaba en las manos al escuchar que le hablaban. Al voltearse se encontró con una mujer no mayor que él, cabellos color miel atados con listones y un par de bonitos ojos claros.

Algo le decía estaba frene a la famosa bruja del bosque.

–¿Cómo se siente? –le preguntó la desconocida acercándose a él y quitándole el balde de las manos –déjeme lavarlo –finalizó con una sonrisa antes de encaminarse al exterior.

Se quedó observándola mientras ella lavaba el cubo.

–No me ha contestado, ¿cómo se siente? –volvió a preguntar sin posar sus ojos en el joven hidalgo.

–Ah, bien gracias –contestó desconcertado–, no quiero sonar descortés pero ¿Dónde estoy?

–En los bosques de Faron, lo atacaron un grupo de bokoblins–dejando el balde boca abajo, señaló su cabeza.

Las piernas le temblaban desde hace un rato, pero ya no sabía si por haber devuelto dos veces las tripas, de hambre o estar frente a una mujer que creía un mito.

Dio un vistazo rápido al pequeño jardín, algunas macetas hasta tenían un cartel con algo escrito que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Estaba empezando a creer que todo lo que se rumoraba, era verdad.

Sólo faltaba que ella tuviera más de cien años.

–Lamento causarle inconvenientes señorita. Estoy agradecido por sus atenciones –se apresuró a decir y a ofrecer una reverencia.

–No es nada.

Ya en sus viajes había visto de todo; por ejemplo una sirena, no una zora, una sirena de verdad. Esa historia tampoco la había creído en su momento y después hasta el mismo la contaba.

–Tendrá hambre, ¿no? –le preguntó caminado de regreso a la casa.

–Mucha, de hecho –respondió algo apenado.

Al entrar a la casa la mujer lo invitó a sentarse.

–Tome –puso un plato en la mesa–. Hará que se le quite el malestar.

Se quedó viendo el plato lleno de caldo con verduras con cierta desconfianza. Se estaba empezando a poner paranoico.

–No se preocupe no tiene nada–dijo aquella joven que también se sentó con su plato.

Link probó la comida algo temeroso. No estaba seguro si le había puesto algo pero por el momento aquel caldo le sabía a gloria.

–¿Usted me trajo hasta su casa? –preguntó entre cucharadas.

–Si, después de ahuyentar a esas bestias.

–¿Sola?

–Así es. En esta casa sólo vivimos los animales del granero y yo.

¿Quién era esta mujer que podía sola con los bokoblins?

Armándose de un coraje impertinente pronunció lo que desde hacía rato rondaba en su cabeza:

–Usted no puede ser la bruja de la que todos hablan ¿Verdad? –de poder haberlo hecho, se hubiera dado un golpe el mismo en la cabeza otra vez–_no podía ser más directo Link._

Ésta, lo quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin más se echó a reír.

–Ya se me hacía extraño que un caballero se aventurara en la noche por los bosques –se levantó, dejando su plato vacío al lado de la chimenea–, si, yo soy la bruja de la que todos hablan, Sir Link.

–Entonces ¿Adivinó mi nombre?

Volvió a reírse y se sirvió té caliente.

–No, no lo hice. No soy esa clase de "bruja" si eso está pensando. Y el escudo de su familia, es muy famoso en Hyrule. Cualquiera lo reconocería.

Claro, era de obviarse. En su espada estaba grabada la heráldica de la familia. Si hubiera sido uno de esos hombres supersticiosos, estaría a punto de echarse de hacerse encima tal vez.

–Coma con calma, ahora regreso –le sonrió–, provecho –dijo y se salió de nuevo de la casa.

–Gracias.

Durante unos segundos se quedó solo, pensando en si esta misteriosa mujer era una bruja o no. No es que estuviera creyéndose todo lo que había oído pero…

–Por cierto, si quiere tomar un baño, atrás de la casa lo puede hacer, está al lado del establo–le dijo asomándose por la puerta lo que causó que respingara de su asiento.

–Gracias –contestó de nuevo.

Después de tomarle la palabra, y quitarse lo más que pudo el olor a borracho*, ella amablemente lo llevó de regreso al pueblo a lomo de caballo.

No parecía ser malvada, ni capaz de embrujar a un hombre y convertirlo en calabaza.

De sus malestares, ya ni se acordaba, su atención se centró en que ella olía a jabón de flores y hierbas y que llevaba un arco a cuestas. No recordaba haberla visto antes, pero sabía que era _Hyliana_ como él. Tal vez venía de algún país vecino cercano, como Holodrum o Labrynna.

¿Quién era esta mujer en realidad, de donde había venido?

–Debo dejarlo aquí Link, la gente del pueblo se incomoda cuando me ve.

Bajó en silencio y ella le tendió su espada.

–No olvide cambiarse las vendas y limpiarse la herida –le tendió un bultito de tela –hiérvalas con agua y con se puede asear la herida.

Sólo alcanzó a asentir. No se le ocurría nada que decir, no lograba concebir que ésta mujer frente a él fuera una bruja.

–Me dio gusto conocerlo. Hasta luego.

–Igualmente, gracias por todo… –le contestó antes de que ella diera media vuelta y se alejara a trote de él.

Iba cantando la misma canción que él había entonado borracho la noche anterior.

Se quedó parado, viendo como ella se iba, con sus cosas en la mano.

–Su nombre… no sé su nombre –recordó más tarde, mientras en casa de su amigo lo reprendían por cabezota y descuidado.

–¡Manera tuya le desaparecer muchacho impertinente!–le recriminaba Rusl, ayudando a su esposa a limpiar la herida del joven, quién de vez en cuando se quejaba cuando las manos de Uli, pasaban por sobre la herida.

–Oh Rusl, está bien. Es bueno que haya regresado vivo –comentó Uli muy tranquila cuando terminó de limpiar la herida y cambiar los vendajes– tú también eras algo descuidado de joven.

–¡Bah! –exclamó alzando los brazos.

La señora sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Link.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin evento alguno, no volvió a cruzarse con la _bruja_, ni tampoco regresó a la casa de ésta, pues siempre que deseaba hacerlo, siempre había otra cosa que hacer.

Hasta dejó de frecuentar a la querida en turno, la pobre _Harriet. _Igualmente ya no iba estar mucho tiempo por la provincia.

Preguntó por su nombre, nadie se lo dijo, simplemente era _La bruja_, la mujer que vivía sola en el bosque.

Su único recuerdo, un trozo de tela bordado en las orillas con hilo púrpura.

Regresó a la capital, donde después fue enviado a las Islas Koholint. Varios meses después regresó a Hyrule.

En casa, su familia lo recibió feliz de saber que regresaba bien y completo. Sin embargo emprendió pronto el viaje hasta las provincias del sur, con un sólo objetivo en mente; averiguar el nombre de la supuesta hechicera.

Durante días anduvo vagando por el pueblo, esperando a que apareciera, llegado un momento se atrevió a ir hasta su casa. Aunque para su mala suerte, al dar con ella, la encontró cerrada; no estaba. Así lo hizo muchas veces y nunca dio con ella.

Una mujer de la villa de Ordona, iba en las mañanas a atender a los animales de aquella desconocida. Al verlo regresar uno de tantos días, le informó que hacía un mes ella se había ido de viaje.

Parecía que aquella infame mujer huía de él.

Sin embargo, un día en el pueblo sucedió que Uli esposa de Rusl, estaba por dar a luz, la comadrona decía que el niño venía mal acomodado, de pasar más tiempo ambos podían fallecer.

–¡Link, tu caballo!

–Está afuera..

Salió de su casa disparado y no regresó hasta unos minutos después.

En el umbral de la puerta se aparecieron de pronto Rusl, con la mujer que Link había estado persiguiendo sin resultados. Ahí como si nada, estaba ella quitándose la capucha de viaje, escuchando todo lo que su mentor le explicaba.

Ambos se metieron a la habitación donde la comadrona y Uli se encontraban. No había tiempo de saludar a nadie.

Momentos más tarde, el llanto de un recién nacido se escuchó provenir de la habitación. Rusl salió a dar buenas noticias.

–Es un niña, ambas están bien –dijo, antes de recibir los elogios de los presentes y regresar al interior de la habitación.

Más tarde cuando las visitas ya casi se iban. El aliviado esposo, iba acompañando a ese alguien que tanto le intrigaba.

Link estaba no se dio cuenta que se iba hasta que la vio despedirse de Rusl, y salir por la puerta, apenas alcanzó a disculparse con Fado y salir corriendo detrás de la dama.

Para su buena suerte ella apenas si se disponía a subir a su montura.

–¡Espere!

La mujer de cabellos castaños, volteó a ver en dirección a donde la llamaban.

–¿Cómo ha estado Sir Link –saludó sonriendo–, en que puedo ayudarle?

–Su nombre…

–¿Perdón?

–Nunca me dijo su nombre, no sé por qué no lo pregunté.

Ella sonrió y sin más dijo:

–Zelda.

–¿Sólo Zelda?

Asintió.

–Por ahora si –se volvió hacia su caballo con la intención de montarse.

Link se apresuró hacia ella, ayudándola a montar.

–Gracias –le sonrió.

Antes de poder preguntar otra cosa, aquella bruja salió a todo galope del pueblo de Ordon. Cómo la primera vez él sólo se quedó ahí viendo como ella se alejaba

Un nombre y nada más, eso era todo lo que quería. El nombre no le había revelado nada acerca de quién era esa extraña mujer.

Nunca la había visto, o tal vez nunca le había prestado suficiente atención.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó tarareando la misma canción que había sido su perdición.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**La Bruja**, es una canción Mexicana, originaria del estado de Veracruz. Si la quieren escuchar recomiendo la versión de **Lila Downs** con **Eugenia León.**

Desde hace rato tenía la idea de hacer un fic donde se hablara de una bruja y un caballero, ó una sacerdotisa y bueno esta es digamos la versión corta. Tal vez después haga la versión más larga.


End file.
